Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles Story 2 Mary Frost
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: While walking through Snowball Valley, Tiny encounters the ghost of a young girl, who gives Tiny a choker. Afterwards, Tiny has dreams and visions about the girl's gorey and abusive past. Tiny's POV. Chapter 4 is up. Please R&R! Warning foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: This the second story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles line i'm gonna write. This story is in Tiny's prospective. Please enjoy. **_

________________________________________________________

Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles

Story 2

Mary Frost

_____________________________________________________

_So cold.....i should have wore a jacket...._

I walked in the snow, dumb as i am i didnt wear the apropiate clothing. My big sister and her boyfirend walked ahead of me.

"Wow its beautiful", my sister Dixie cheered.

" so beautiful about it? I'm freezing cold", i shouted.

Dixie looked at me with her 'omg you idiot' face.

"What do expect wearing that skimpy outfit. It's snow so its gona be cold, sis. You should have wore a coat".

"I..i didnt know it would be _this _cold", i said, stupidly.

Dixie just looked away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, squirt", she laughed as she turned.

_Squirt? Look whos talking_,i thought.

Then Diddy appeared behind Dixie

"Will you two knock it off and keep going? You'll freeze if you dont", he said.

Dixie turned around with a lovey-dovey face on.

"Coming, Diddy", she said, sweetly.

_Poser_, i thought.

For some reason, my feet wouldnt move. I wanted to stand there a little longer.

Suddenly i heard a voice from behind me.

"_Aren't you going with them? You'll freeze if you dont. Especially with that outfit you're wearing_",it said.

The voice belonged to a girl. A young girl. A girl about the age of twelve.

I turned around and saw a girl. Like i predicted, she was young; the age of twelve or eleven at the least. Her clothing was riped up and she had blood all the left side of her body, as if she was in an accident of some sort. And her skin; it was so pale, almost as white as the snow but not quite.

"Are you okay", i asked. "You look so cold".

Before she could answer, Dixie yelled out for me.

"Tiny what are you doing", she asked.

I turned around.

"Nothing. I'm coming."

At that i turned back around.

"Hey you can...Huh!?"

When i turned back around the girl was gone.

"She's gone? Bummer".

But in her place was a box; a velvet maroon box wrapped with a blue ribbon, as if it were a birthday present. I picked it up and examined it.

"What's this", i asked myself.

I tugged on the ribbon and lifted off the lid to find its contents; a black choker with a blue and white daisy on it.

"A choker?"

By that time, i had sparkles in my eyes.

"It's so cute. Christmas came early this year".

I looked back down at the box and noticed a note left inside that i didnt notice when i opened the box. I picked it up and read it.

_'I thought this might suit you. _

_This is my favorite necklace._

_Please take care of it._

_Mary'_

I examined the note a few times before stating something that was biting at me.

"Why would she part with something so dear to her? Besides it probally wont even fit".

I wraped the choker around my neck and fastened it. To my surprise, the choker didnt choke me or hang loose.

"It fits...perfectly? It's not tight or anything".

I was so mystified i almost forgot about my sister.

"Oh no. I'd better catch up to big sis and the others. It's getting colder".

I ran off leaving the box and the note the girl, Mary, had given me. As i left it behind, the box chimed. I didnt no what that meant until later on that day.

**_________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Diddy Kong Racing Characters buuut i would love to own Dixie and Tiny. They are my favories. I'm still waiting for a permit from Nintendo. Haha please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of the second story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles. If you didn't read the first chapter or if you hate Diddy Kong Racing or my first chapter, get the hell out of here. Haha. Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_I was so mystified I almost forgot about my sister._

_"Oh no. I'd better catch up to big sis and the others. It's getting colder"._

_I ran off leaving the box and the note the girl, Mary, had given me. As I left it behind, the box chimed. I didn't no what that meant until later on that day._

* * *

As I arrived to the Summit, I was covered in sweat. I had ran, what it felt, about a quarter of a mile before stopping. Man, I was beat. And it seemed that the only thing on my body that wasn't cold was my neck. Not just the part where the choker was but my entire neck was warm. It was like the choker had some kind of heating device on it. Strange.

As I came inside, I heard my sister and her boyfriend talking, and I think I heard my name.

"I hope Tiny's okay", she said. "She's sill out there. I'm worried".

Diddy turned from the desk of the hotel and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dix", he told her. "She'll probably come thought those doors before you know it".

As if I had a que, I came through the doors, all sweaty and tired. Diddy looked at me, not with worry but with surprise.

"Wow. Perfect timing", he said. I looked at my sister with an exhausted smile.

"Hey, sis. How's it hangin'", I said, feeling like a doof.

"Are you okay", she asked, worried eyes staring up at me. "You're all sweaty".

I motioned my hand to her, as if I was waving.

"Don't worry about me, Dix. I'm just tired from running", I told her.

As I caught my breath, I got off the wall and headed for the check-in desk. But before reaching it, something very strange stopped me in my tracks. The choker the little girl gave me suddenly tightened and cut off my breath.

_I can't breathe_, I thought.

Dixie walked up to me and said something but I couldn't hear a word she said. I gasped for air but it was no use. I started seeing black spots cover my vision. As my conscious slipped away, I saw the girl, Mary, staring me down as if she was angry with me.

"_Decade_",she whispered, while snapping her fingers. At that, I hit the floor with a thud.

When I opened my eyes up, I was on the inn floor. But the inn looked different, like while I was out they redecorated entirely.

_I'm in the Inn, but it looks…different_, I told myself.

I rose up and looked at myself. My clothing was different, too. I was in white spaghetti-strap gown that when down to my ankles. A dress I only saw when I was dreaming.

_Oh, now I get it. This is a dream._

"MARY COME HERE", said a loud and angry voice.

I turned around and saw Mary run into the room and up to the source of the voice, who happened to be a woman in her late thirties early forties. The second Mary walked up to her, the woman sneered at her. Soon after, she raised her hand up.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH", the woman screamed out, smacking Mary quite hard across her face.

My eyes widened, not long filled with rage. I rose to my feet, almost stomping.

_What a witch! How could she smacked that poor girl like that? What could she have possibly done to deserve that?_

Mary's eyes well up with tears as the woman started poking her in the shoulder with her finger.

"YOU ARE A STUPID, STUPID GIRL! YOU'RE RETARED AND SLOW! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU GOT THAT?!

I suddenly grew enraged.

_HOW DARE HER_, I said, stomping over to them both.

_HEY, YOU…._, I shouted.

I reached for Mary's shoulder to turn her towards me, but my hand went completely through her. My eyes widened in shock, taking my hand back and looking at it with disbelief.

_My hand went completely through her? But….HOW?!_

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"_Tiny….Tiny_", it said.

I recognized it almost instantly.

_Big sis..?_

When I came to my senses, I shot up and reached out in front of me. When I finally realized I was awake, a lowered it, devastated.

"Tiny, are you okay", Dixie asked me, reaching out to me.

Refluxing, I grabbed her wrist, glaring at her angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO", I screamed.

She looked at me, frightened.

Diddy appeared behind her, trying to pry my hand off her wrist.

"Tiny, stop! You're hurting her", he shouted, having no luck prying my hand off.

Dixie looked at me, upset with my behavior.

"Tiny, what's wrong? What did I do"?

I looked up at her, tears forming in my eyes.

"Because of you…I couldn't help Mary"!

After that, I heard a scream. I looked around, I noticed it belonged to a little girl around the age of twelve.

"Oh no", she said, falling to her knees while picking up a broken plate. "Mama's gonna kill me".

It took me a few seconds, but I soon noticed something very strange.

_Oh my god_, I thought. _Her hair, her eyes, her face. She…she looks just like Mary._

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Diddy Kong Racing Characters buuut i would love to own Dixie and Tiny. They are my favories. I'm still waiting for a permit from Nintendo. COME OOOOOOON!! SELL THEM TO MEEEEEEE!! I got money! LOL! Please R&R! But no flames please. THEY BURN US!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the third chapter of the second story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles. If you didn't read the first chapter or if you hate Diddy Kong Racing or my first chapter, get the hell out of here. Haha. Please enjoy. ^^

**Chapter 3**

_After that, I heard a scream. I looked around, I noticed it belonged to a little girl around the age of twelve._

"_Oh no", she said, falling to her knees while picking up a broken plate. "Mama's gonna kill me"._

_It took me a few seconds, but I soon noticed something very strange._

_Oh my god, I thought. Her hair, her eyes, her face. She…she looks just like Mary._

I could not believe what I was seeing. This young girl looked so similar to Mary it was scary. Her hair color was the same as Mary's hair color, her facial features were identical to Mary's facial features, and her eyes were the same color and shape as Mary's eyes. As if they were twins. But Mary's dead. I mean dead dead. She has been dead for about ten freakin years. How can she be right here?

"Molly, are you okay," said the voice of an older woman.

The older woman looked similar to Mary as well, but she was much older, like in her mid twenties. And she was heavily pregnant, like about six to seven months.

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I dropped it," the little girl told the woman.

The woman's face was full of worry instead of anger, as if the dish meant nothing at all.

"It's fine," the woman replied. "I'm just glad you're not hurt." The woman kneeled down to the little girl and picked up pieces of the plate. "C'mon , Molly. I'll help you clean this up."

"Okay"

Before the woman could begin helping the little girl pick up the plate, a loud and raspy noise was heard.

"MOLLY! TESSALYNN! WHAT ARE YOU LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SWINES DOING?! CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

The voice appeared to be an elder woman, between the ages of fifty and sixty, and if I didn't know any better she looked really upset. Like someone just stole something very special to her.

Without hesitation, the elder woman grabbed the little girl by the hair and dragged her off the floor.

"CMERE YOU LITTLE BITCH," she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her.

When the little girl was to her feet, the elder smacked her across her face, causing her to fall to her side, clenching her cheek in agonizing pain.

"YOURE A PATHETIC GIRL," she screamed once again, causing the little girl to wince.

Upon hearing this, my sister turned around to the source of all the chaos.

"What's with that old woman," she said, becoming as enraged as I was. "I don't think that poor, little girl deserves such punishment. It's absolutely unruly."

I didn't look at her though. My eyes were fixated on the girl and the elder woman. I clenched my fist, try as hard as I could to not to get up and knock the old woman into next week. My blood was boiling beyond breaking point.

The pregnant woman ran up to the old hag and shoved her away from the little girl.

"Mom, it's only a plate. Stop hurting her over something so pointless," she yelled.

The old hag lashed her arm out at the pregnant woman, causing her to almost hit the stonewall behind her.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY WHORE! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," the elder yelled back.

I finally snapped. I got up and stomped over to the old hag, swinging my fist right into the old hags face.

"That's for Mary, you old hag", I shouted, feeling abnormally proud of myself for knocking the crap out of an old lady.

Dixie came up and held me back, thinking I was going to strike again.

"Did you pop a membrane or something," she shouted. "You could have seriously injured her."

"Good riddance," I shouted. "She deserves it after what she did to Mary."

The old woman looked at me, with both disgust and shock.

"How do you know my daughter," she let out.

I looked at her with the same expression she gave me.

"You're daughter", I spat out, disgusted at her for calling herself a mother.

"Yes, my daughter, Mary Susanna Reneess. My late daughter," the elder yelled.

"Late? You mean the one you killed," I shouted.

The old woman looked at me menacingly.

"Killed? I didn't kill her. She killed herself."

My eyes widened.

_Herself?_

I scorned at the old woman.

"Yeah right! I know how you used to hit her when she did absolutely nothing wrong. Just like this little one."

The hag's eyes widened.

"How...did you know that"?

I smirked at her.

"She told me herself."

Dixie looked at me with a fumbled expression.

"Tiny, this is the first time you've ever been here. And the girl has been dead for ten years. How do you know this girl?"

I turned to answer her but stopped short. There was no way she would believe something so unrealistic. No matter how real it was.

"I…met her when I was little," I lied.

Dixie looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"Is that so," she asked.

I nodded, hoping she would buy this lie I was selling her.

I looked at the old woman with disgust. I didn't trust her. After what I saw her do to the poor little girl, I wouldn't spit in her direction. She didn't deserve sympathy. Even after I smacked her loony.

The old woman got up and dusted herself off.

"Well I guess ill forgive you this once since you didn't know any better. I'm Marglinne Reneess. Will you be staying here tonight," she said, as if nothing at all happened.

I scorned for a moment but changed my expression and said "Yes."

She smiled, creepily while holding out a key.

"Well I hope you find the rooms to your liking."

I nodded and took the key from her.

The key ring was labeled 23, indicating my room number. I walked up the stairs to the hallway where my room was located. The room was a large single bed suite with a terrific view of the mountain. I flopped down on the bed, relaxing my limbs from the current events that occurred.

"_That was some lie you told_," said a familiar voice.

I rose up, thinking my sister came in the room when I wasn't paying attention. I looked around and saw, to my surprise, Mary.

"Wh-what's going on here," I asked her.

"Why did you give me this choker and why did it tighten earlier?"

"_Tiny, relax_," she said.

My eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name," I asked.

"_I'm everywhere. I know a lot of things_," she answered.

I looked at her with an indifferent expression.

"Prove it."

"_You were born on Credd Rock Island. Your favorite fruit is Mango. Your favorite color is purple._"

"That's not really impressive," I told her.

"_You also have a birthmark the shape of a broken heart on you lower hip_."

I looked at her wide-eyed.

"H-how did you know that"?

"_I know everything_."

Before I could ask her an important question, she vanished. But that didn't stop me.

"Wait! How did you die," I screamed.

Then, I heard a mischievous giggle.

"_You'll know soon enough_."

Then I was alone. The silence was kind of creepy and relaxing at the same time. The only real thing that bothered me was if Mary was going to come back.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I got up slowly off the edge of my bed and opened it to find the little girl and Dixie standing there with a box.

"What's up sis", I asked.

She smiled.

"This little one here would like to give you a gift for helping her and her sister out".

I looked at the girl.

"Really"?

She walked up to me and handed me the box. I opened it to find a blue, woolen coat. It was soft and reached a length that reached my knees.

I looked at the girl and smiled.

"Thank you very much…", I told her, trying to remember her name.

She smiled with big eyes.

"My name is Molly", she beamed.

"I heard your sister talking about you needing a coat so I got one of my sister's old coats that she never used. I hope you like it."

"I do like it very much", I said, smiling at Molly.

"That was very thoughtful of you Molly. Thank you."

She smiled back and walked away.

"I need to go help my sister now. I hope to see you again soon Tiny", she said, running down stairs.

Dixie looked at me.

"Well now you won't freeze you limbs off", she said, jokingly.

I looked at her and laughed.

"Thanks, sis", I told her.

"No problem, runt", she laughed.

I scorned at her.

_How am _I _the runt? You're half my freakin size!_

Before my thoughts became dialogue, she was on her way down stairs.

I looked at the woolen coat and decide to try it on.

"No doubt it would fit", i told myself, pulling my arms through the sleeves.

To my surprise it fit fairly well.

"Just like the choker. Heh, size must run in the family".

_Does it now, said a familiar, haunting voice._

I turned around once again and found Mary, smiling like she was just being praised.

_That was Moki's old jacket. She loved blue._

"Who's that", I asked.

_My late sister. She died about six months before I did._

"Late? She's dead too"?

_Yup! She's just like me. Well, almost just like me._

"She's not a ghost", I said, knowing exactly what she meant by "almost just like me".

_Right you are, Tyty._

"Okay, one: I hate that name and two: how are you like this and your sister isn't? Who else is dead besides you and Moki"?

_Well, there's Sori, her twin brother. He died during a skiing accident a few days before Moki's suicide._

"Suicide"?

_Yeah. She didn't want to live without him. They were insuperable. Then there was my oldest brother Russell, Russ for short. He was stuck by a snow mobile. It was very tragic._

"The snowmobile must have been big".

_It was. It was the size of a train. There was blood everywhere. I think he broke his vertebrate and everything._

"But that still doesn't answer my question of why you're the only one that's a ghost. And how can I see you?"

_Heh heh heh…you'll find out... _then she was gone. Again.

I was left in that room wondering what she meant by "you'll find out". All I was thinking about was what she told me about her brothers and sister's deaths. It scared me really. What if she was gonna sacrifice me to bring herself back and get revenge on her mother? But then again, it was probably impossible for that. She would probably end up killing me instead.

"Well no time to worry about it now", I told myself.

"I have to get some sleep. The race is tomorrow".

But the second I went to sleep I heard a strange familiar voice say:

_Dream…_

I was asleep instantly, having the strangest dream.

I was standing inside the inn again, in my dream dress again.

_Another dream?_

I looked around when I saw a young girl, about the age of fifteen, walking down the stairs. She had long black hair and copper colored eyes, just like Mary's, and was wearing a blue knitted hat and a long navy blue nightgown. I instantly knew the girl was.

_Moki…_

Moki was looking at a picture of a boy. The boy looked very similar to her but his hair wasn't as long. I saw a tear fall from her eye as she put the picture down and picked up a knife. She held the sharp metal a over her head and into her stomach as she screamed out:

"SORI"!

After the event, Moki collapsed to the floor. I walked up to her and tried to see if she was okay, but remember I couldn't touch her cause of Mary's memory.

After trying to help Moki, I heard a scream. I looked up and saw a horror stricken Mary. Thinking she could see me, I backed away.

"Moki, are you okay", she screamed, her eyes filling up with tears. Moki didn't answer or move in response.

My eyes began to fill up with tears.

_This poor girl has this happen to her twice…and to her…_

Then everything was black…

When I woke up, it was around midnight. I felt sweat on my forehead.

"That poor girl…all the hell she's been through", I whispered to myself.

Trying my hardest not to think about it, I lied back down and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep with the last seven hours of the night.

**A/N: I know I should have rated this chapter M for the death and violence but if I did no one could read it. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Diddy Kong Racing characters. I know I didn't say this in any of the other chapters but I _do _own Mary, Tessalynn, Moki, Molly, and Marglinne. I want to own Dixie and Tiny but Nintendo STILL hasn't sent that darned permit. CMON!!!!! I JUST WANT TO OWN THEM!!!**

**LOL! Please R&R! NO flames please. THEY BUUUUUURN!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter of the second story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles. If you haven't read **_**and**_** reviewed the first three chaptersn of this story, haven't read **_**and**_** reviewed to the first story in the Diddy Kong Racing Chronicles, or you hate this story and the first story with every baring of your soul you don't need to be here. So either go away or enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

_When I woke up, it was around midnight. I felt sweat on my forehead._

"_That poor girl…all the hell she's been through", I whispered to myself._

_Trying my hardest not to think about it, I lied back down and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep with the last seven hours of the night._

The sun rose sooner than I expected it to, due to the fact I wasn't home and the sun usually didn't rise for another hour or two. I arose from my bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. I wrapped my arms around myself, shaking like a leaf in a summer breeze.

"Man, it sure is cold here in the mornings", I told myself.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Ti, are you awake", said the familiar voice of my older sister.

"Yeah", I replied, remembering she wakes up around this time at home.

"Good. We have exactly two hours before the race starts. You better come down and have some breakfast", she told me.

I got into some clean clothing and strapped on the jacket little Molly had given me. I felt instant comfort.

"This coat is like a dream", I whispered cheeringly to myself.

_Made from the softest cotton...._

I looked around the room to see if Mary had come back but I didn't see her.

"Hello", I shouted.

No response.

"Mary"!

No response.

"Don't pretend like you can't hear me. I know you're there"!

Pause.

_....heh heh heh...._

Then silence.

I grabbed my room key and departed from my room, tying my hair up in my normal pigtailed style and draping my hat onto my head.

As I head for the bottom floor, I smell the delectable and sweet aroma of fruits and pancakes.

"Hope that's blueberry pancakes I smell", I whispered delightfully.

When I reached the bottom, I saw my sis, her boyfriend and the other racers all at a large table enjoying a delicious breakfast feast of pancakes and fruits of all kinds. Like I predicted.

"Morning, guys", I beamed.

Dixie, Pipsy and Tip-Tup all smiled at me.

"Good morning, Ti", said Pipsy, wearing her usual attire with a fluffy scarf added to her outfit.

I grinned, restraining myself from touching the scarf.

"Nice scarf", I told her. She smiled bigger than before.

"Thanks, TyTy"! I grimaced.

"You know I don't like that name".

"Oops. Sorry".

"Eh, don't worry about it", I reassured, grabbing a plate filling it with blueberry pancakes and topping it with sliced bananas and fresh blueberries.

As I sat down, I heard loud but subtle footsteps coming from the stairs. After a couple more thumps, Marglinne appeared from the mouth of the stairway. Little Molly appeared out of the kitchen as I realized Marglinne had called for her.

Molly's outfit was different than the day before. She was wearing a fluffy pink hoodie with purple trim and glitter. Under the hoodie was a pink t-shirt and a purple skirt that reached her bony knees. It was completely different from the waitress uniform.

"Please make me some coffee, dear one", Marglinne told the little girl. Little Molly nodded and disappeared into the kitchen again.

I took a giant bite of my blueberry pancakes and realized the old hag was completely normal. She acted like she was being a good mother. As if she was and had been a good mother. Ha! Yeah right! As if she could make anyone believe that she never laid her hand on those poor children of hers.

While I was lost in thought, I had eaten all of my pancakes.

"Dang, where'd they go", I asked myself.

"You ate 'em all, Tiny", Dixie said with a chuckle.

I blushed. I had no idea I was so hungry.

"I must have been starving then", I said, out loud.

Everyone laughed at my goof. All I could do was smile, even though I felt like a total idiot.

"Oh well. I guess it's time for the race", I sang, heading back upstairs to my room when i realzed i forgot my thermos on the motel bed. When i arrived upstairs, there she was. Mary.

_What brings you back up here? _she said with an annoyed expression.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

_How did you make Marg so sweet on Molly? She's never been so nice to any of us._

I was fumbled. What did she possibly mean by that? Did she mean that Marglinne has never been nice to her children, not even once? It wouldn't get off my mind so i could help but ask.

"You mean your mother has _never _been nice to you?"

Mary glared at me.

_You saw my flashback. You didn't hear what that bitch said i was? She a crazy fuckin lady! I wish she was dead so i could kick her ugly ass!_

My eyes grew large. I have _never _heard a little girl curse before. Even i never cursed at her age. I knew Cranky would wack the holy canolli out of me if i did so i never tried.

"That's lovely language for a young lady to be using", I told the ghost girl.

Mary glared.

_Why should it matter? I'm dead!_

"It's still nasty for a little girl to be saying such cruel words, AND about her own mother".

_That woman is no mother of mine! She's the whole damned reason i'm dead and cursed to walk around this town as a ghost for all eternity!_

"Now, as much as i believe you, I don't think that's true at all. You won't be like this for all eternity".

_And how do you know? Have you been up there and talked to Jesus? 'You will be cursed for all eternity to walk upon earth as a spirt. Only the realization will put you to rest'. That's what he told me._

I thought for a moment.

"Realization? What does that mean?"

_How the hell should i know? If i knew, i would have been put to rest by now and we wouldn't be having this conversation. _

I stood there, mistled. What did the great lord Jesus mean by 'realization'? And was it really gonna set Mary's soul free?

I gave up on the thought and ran back downstairs, where my sister and the others were patiantly waiting for me.

"Took you long enough, Ty", Dixie exclaimed.

I frowned.

"Sorry. I had dificulty finding my thermos", i told her, holding up the purple-chrome theroms.

She shook her head at me as a pitiful expression washed over her features.

"Well, its time. We need to get down to the garage to get in our carts. If you need to do any fixing of looking over it, you better do it quick".

I nodded and followed her and the others to the garage, not being able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had a feeling Mary wasn't telling me everything i needed to know. And what really bugged me is what did she mean when she said 'Only the realization will put you to rest'?

**A/N 2: What does Mary mean? Who knows? But you'll find out next chapter. Sorry it was so short. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Diddy Kong Racing Characters but i do own Mary, Molly and Marglinne and i would LOVE to own Dixie and Tiny. Darn Nintendo is taking too long with that permit. GRR!**


End file.
